Never Alone
by NessaRose89
Summary: Tallia and Kat didn't know who they were. Just two girls that grew up in and orphange. Two girls without anything... well, except for two broken watches. Doctor/OC fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

BACKGROUND: Alright, this story is set during the episode "School Reunion" when the Doctor and Rose go undercover in the school and will go AU from here on. This is a Doctor/OC fic (the second fic is a Master/OC), so no Doctor/Rose. Sorry.

Tallia sighed as she finally made her way inside her flat, closing her eyes tightly to stop the sound pounding away in her head. "Kat? You here?"

"Kitchen!" Another voice called, making Tallia wince and hurry further into the flat. Kat should never – ever be allowed unsupervised in the kitchen.

Tallia sighed in relief as she saw Kat sitting at the table, various pieces of paper surrounding her and her laptop open. Kat looked up from the screen and quirked her lip slightly when she saw the relief spread across the other woman's face. "Worried you for a moment, didn't I? Just doing some more research."

Nodding curtly, Tallia moved past her friend/roommate and quickly searched for her prescription of headache meds. Finding the bottle sitting on the counter, where she left it that morning, she sighed in relief as she clicked open the lid and quickly slid two pills into her hand.

"Rough day?" Kat asked hesitantly, a frown on her face. Tallia didn't bother responding, merely grabbed a glass of water and placed the pills in her mouth. "Well," Kat continued, clearly not taking the hint that Tallia did not want to talk at the moment, "I've found nothing. At all. It's like we didn't even exist!"

Tallia sighed, really not wanting to get started on this again. She and Kat had both been left at the small orphanage on the same day, both appearing to be about six years old, with no clue where they were or where they came from. Both had only had the clothes they were wearing, a blanket with their names sown on the corner (Tallia's a light blue, Kat's a darker purple) and both carrying an old watch. Identical watches – identical watches that didn't work.

Neither girl had been adopted, both growing up in the orphanage and various foster homes, but they were always kept together. Mostly because of the fact that everyone was convinced that the two of them had to be related, considering how they were left. No one mentioned how unlikely that was. Tallia, with her light skin, blond hair, and short stature was completely unlike the slim, tall, dark haired girl sitting beside her. Tallia's eyes were hazel, Kat's were a bright blue. Tallia had freckles, Kat's skin was easily three shades darker than the other girls.

At eighteen they were both finally free of the orphanage and they moved into the small flat together, Tallia working in a shop as she went to Uni and Kat at a small library. A library that had a genealogy department.

"Kat, it's obvious that whoever our parents were, they didn't want to be found," Tallia told the other girl, collapsing into the chair across from her.

"I don't care. Just because they didn't want to be found doesn't mean I'm going to make that easy for them," she replied with a glare on her face.

Tallia sighed, shrugging her shoulders and standing. She knew Kat would continue looking, no matter what she said. That was just the way Kat was.

Stepping into her room, Tallia slowly made her way over to her dresser, picking up the old pocket watch lying there. She slowly slid her fingers over the cool metal, letting out a deep sigh. What was even the point? Obviously, she and Kat hadn't mattered to them.

Letting the watch fall back to the dresser, she picked up the papers beside it. DNA test. She had been thinking about it for years, though she had never brought it up. First, because there was no way the orphanage would pay for something like that. Then, when she was older, because they wouldn't have given permission. But now, she didn't have an excuse.

What if they weren't sisters? She had never really thought they were, but just to have proof, to know that she didn't have anyone…

She swallowed hard, shaking her head. This was ridiculous. Why was she torturing herself like this? She winced as the pounding in her head grew more persistent. She turned off the light, sliding into her bed and closing her eyes gratefully. Da da da da. Da da da da. Da da da…

"Tallia! Wake up!" Kat yelled, running into Tallia's room and turning the light on. Tallia groaned, reaching for her pillow and pressing it over her face. "Up! I found- well, I didn't find – you have to get up!"

Tallia frowned at the panic she heard in her friends voice. "Kat? What is-"

"You have to come see this!" Kat said frantically. Tallia sat up, staring at her friend. She moved off the bed quickly when she saw Kat's panicked eyes and her clasped hands moving nervously. Kat moved forward, grasping Tallia's hand and pulling her toward the kitchen. "Kat? What is going on?"

"What do you remember from the orphanage?"

Tallia's worry instantly turned into irritation at the words. "You did not wake me up and pull me out here to-"

"Tallia! Please?!"

Tallia frowned as Kat's voice raised an octave. "Alright! I remember living there, I remember sharing a room with you and-"

"We didn't!"

Tallia frowned, confused. "Kat, what are you talking-"

"I called them. I thought maybe they knew more than they told us." She stopped and Tallia frowned.

"And?"

"And nothing! According to them, we were never there! They said they didn't have any record of either of us!"

Tallia felt her breath catch in her throat. That was completely impossible! "They had to be mistaken."

"That's what I thought! So I asked to talk to Mrs. Taylor." Tallia nodded, Mrs. Taylor was in charge of the orphanage – and she would definitely remember them. The amount of trouble they had been in… well, she wouldn't forget it. "But Mrs. Taylor said she had no idea who we were! I started talking about the different people we knew, and she remembered all of them! But not us. Nothing."

"That's impossible," Tallia said flatly, her head spinning at those words. How could she not remember them?

"And that isn't all. I started checking records. I had always looked for things when we were younger- I never checked things from after the orphanage! School records aren't there, doctors notes. The first thing I found was the lease for this flat!"

"That isn't possible," Tallia protested, "what about other records? We couldn't have gotten this place, or I.D.'s or anything without some proof of identification!"

Kat swallowed, slowly shaking her head. "Tallia, do you actually remember signing the lease? Or school or anything else? I know we did it – but I can't remember – "

She broke off, a sob escaping from her throat. Tallia moved toward her quickly, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "Kat, there is no way that we don't have any-"

"There's nothing, Tallia! Where did we come from?"

Tallia didn't answer her. Couldn't answer her. Because if what Kat was saying was true… then she had no idea.

Two weeks. Two weeks since Kat had called the orphanage and they had yet to find anything. Tallia had gone to the orphanage the next day and talked to Mrs. Taylor in person – she still had no idea who they were.

She decided to go to their old school and see if they also didn't have any records. "Hi, I was wondering if I could get a copy of my transcripts?"

The woman at the desk sighed, pulling a form out from a folder on the corner of her desk. "Fill this out and bring it back to me," She said, scowling. "You can sit over there."

"Thanks," Tallia said sarcastically as she made her way to the chair indicated.

She had only been there a few moments when a tall man with dark hair bounced in. Yes – bounced. He seemed to have so much energy that he was practically skipping as he walked in. "Hello! Could I possibly get a list of the students in my class please?" He leaned forward, as if he was going to tell the woman a secret, "I lost the first."

The woman smiled at him, clearly over the mood she had been in a moment before. "Just a moment, Mr. Smith."

The man- Mr. Smith – turned around, catching sight of Tallia. He froze, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Tallia frowned, staring down at the paper in front of her. Why was he staring?

"Uh, sorry. Do I know you?" He asked hesitantly, moving slightly forward.

Tallia looked up, smiling slightly at the man in front of her. He was really good looking, with brown hair that was standing up in careless spikes, and dark eyes. Tallia tried to hide the way her palms were suddenly sweating. "No, sorry. I'm just trying to get a copy of my transcripts."

Mr. Smith looked at the paper in front of her with a frown, "Uh, yeah… are you sure we haven't met?"

"No, I think I'd remember," Tallia said, blushing lightly when she heard the words leave her mouth. Hell, she was flirting with this man! "I'm Tallia."

If anything, the man's frown deepened. "Tallia. Tallia what?"

"Tallia Smith," Tallia admitted, "The orphanage didn't know our last name, so they gave us a common-"

"Orphanage? We?"

"Uh-" Why was she telling this man her personal information again? "Yeah. We were supposedly found there when we were six, and they gave us the last name Smith."

"Supposedly?"

Tallia frowned, running her hand over her eyes. Du du du dum. Du du du dum. "Um, yeah. Recently we found out the orphanage we thought we lived in since we were six has no idea who we are."

"Which is why you're requesting transcripts." Mr. Smith said softly, a frown on his handsome face. "Sorry, who is we?"

"Wh – oh, my best friend. And roommate. And might be sister," Tallia stopped, even confusing herself. "It's complicated."

"Here is your class list, Mr. Smith," The woman said, sliding up in front of them once again. Her eyes slid over to Tallia, "Are you finished?"

"Yeah," Tallia said quickly, handing the paper over. "Sorry, how long until-"

"We'll call you when we have them ready."

Tallia frowned, shaking her head, "Is there anyway you could check now? Just to make sure that-"

"No."

Tallia blinked, "Alright then. Thanks."

"Sorry, you never said your friends name." Mr. Smith cut in, his eyes fixated on her face.

Tallia turned, frowning slightly, "Kat."

Tallia saw the man turn an unnaturally shade of white. "What?"

"Her name is Kat."

"What?!"

"Are you alright?" Tallia asked, slightly concerned for the man in front of her.

He blinked, surprised. Then he stood up straight, clearing his throat. "Of course! I have to get to class," He said, glancing at the clock guiltily, "but how would you feel about meeting me later? Maybe with your friend? Maybe I can help."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kat snapped, glancing around the restaurant warily. "Why are we meeting some random person again? And why did you just decide to tell him our entire life story?"

"I don't know," Tallia admitted, picking at her chips. "I just did. It… felt right."

"Oh, that makes everything better," Kat sighed, shaking her head. "I thought I was the impulsive one!"

Tallia was getting ready to reply when she saw the man walking towards them with a shocked smile on his face. "Hello!" He slid into the seat across from them, turning amazed eyes from one to the other. "Sorry, I just… huh. Kat I presume."

Kat nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "And you must be Mr. Smith."

"John," He said quickly, smile brightly. He leaned forward, his eyes sliding from one to the other. "Now, tell me, do either of you happen to have a pocket watch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tallia stared at the man, knowing Kat was doing the same thing. "How- how do you know about-"

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I? Now, do you only have one or do-"

"We each have one," Kat said, her eyes still wide. "We were found with them."

"Found where? When?"

Kat shifted uncomfortably, obviously not knowing what to tell the man. Tallia just shrugged. What were they supposed to tell him? The story they had always believed – the one they remembered – or the one they were slowly piecing together?

Mr. Smith rose an eyebrow, looking from Tallia to Kat and back again. "Alright…" He drawled.

Kat sighed, obviously making a decision. "It's a long story we are kind of… trying to figure out."

Mr. Smith nodded slowly, "Alright, well, I am quite clever. Maybe I can help."

"We were left at the orphanage at six. Both of us had a blanket and a watch. They thought we had to be sisters," Kat looked at Tallia with a frown, "though, as you can see, we look nothing alike."

Mr. Smith nodded, a small smile on his face, "True, blankets you say?"

"Mine was purple, Tallia's blue," Kat said brightly, smiling. Tallia shook her head in amazement at her friend. "Anyway, I've been trying to find our parents – until I found something strange."

"Ooh, I like strange. What's strange?" Mr. Smith asked hopefully, his eyes straying to Tallia. Tallia felt herself blush and looked away quickly.

"The orphanage has no idea who we are. According to them, we were never there. And all of the doctor's we remember, all the schools… none of it ever happened. We don't exist."

Mr. Smith nodded, looking toward Tallia once again, "Which is why you were asking for your records."

Tallia nodded, "Though she refused to look."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't worry about it," Mr. Smith said with a bright grin, "You just have to open the watches and everything will make sense."

Tallia and Kat stared, "Sorry?"

Mr. Smith stood, shrugging his shoulders. "Open the watches. Both of them. Sorry, I have to go – meeting someone. You know where to find me." He smiled brightly once again, his eyes scanning Ka and Tallia like he was craving something… then he turned and walked away.

Kat turned to Tallia, shaking her head. "You have the weirdest friends."

"You're the one who told him everything!"

"Yes, well, I just felt like I should," Kat defended herself. Tallia rolled her eyes. Kat jumped to her feet, grabbing her purse. "Where are you going?" Tallia demanded.

Kat frowned, shaking her head. "Isn't it obvious? To open the watch!"

Which is how Tallia found herself sitting on the couch in their apartment twenty minutes later, a watch in her hand. Kat was beside her, studying he watch in her own hands. It was odd, Tallia had never noticed the markings on it before. They were strange. All sorts of patterns. Was that normal? "Ready?" Kat asked, sounding slightly nervous herself.

Du du du dum. Du du du dum. "Yes," Tallia said softly, closing her eyes. Then, after counting to three, she flipped the watch open.

_She was just a child. A child sitting in the red grass as she watched her older brother arrive with his friend. He was finally home, finally able to return for a short time from the Academy. "Who is that?" She asked, staring at the other boy beside her brother. He had dark hair, and she could see the bright eyes from here. _

_"That must be your brothers friend, Theta," Mother said, smiling toward her son. "Koschei!"_

_Tallia watched her brother turn toward them with a smile, pulling the other boy with him. _

* * *

_Tallia didn't want to go to the Academy. She wanted to stay with her mother and father. Why did she have to go? "Tallia? Are you alright?" Theta asked, slowly sinking beside the younger girl._

_"I don't want to go," She told the other boy, admitting to him something she wouldn't dare say to her brother. _

_Theta nodded slowly, "I'll tell you a secret – I didn't want to go either. But it isn't so bad. You'll learn a lot and meet so many people."_

_"I don't want to meet new people! I want to stay here with mother and father! And you and Koschei!"_

_"But Koschei and I will be at the academy," Theta pointed out, "And my sister is starting at the same time as you. So you already have a friend!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." _

* * *

_Tallia watched as her brother and Theta left the Academy for good, both of them heading off to start their lives. Kat was at her side, watching them with tears in her eyes. The two girls had indeed become close friends – and had stayed extremely close to their older brothers. Theta and Koschei had been with them every step of the way, helping them with everything they could. Both of the boys were top of their class, the best in everything they did. They had wanted to make sure their sisters were the same. _

_Tallia wondered, fleetingly, why watching Theta leave was worse than watching her brother._

* * *

_Tallia didn't go to watch Theta (now called the Doctor) get bonded to that… woman. She had learned years ago that she would never be the one for him. She was Koschei's little sister. His sister's best friend. She knew that had to be enough._

_But she wasn't going to watch him be with someone else._

* * *

_"How is Koschei?" Kat asked, trying to ask the question like it didn't really matter. Tallia wasn't fooled. Kat had feelings for Koschei for as long as Tallia had feelings for Theta. Something neither girl ever mentioned. _

_"I haven't heard from him," Tallia admitted, not wanting to think of her brother. She was becoming more and more worried for him. "How is Thet- the Doctor?"_

_Kat frowned, shaking her head, "I have not heard from him since he left."_

_Neither girl said another word._

* * *

_They both heard the rumors. Heard what had happened between the two men that had once been known as Theta and Koschei. Neither girl wanted to admit that their brothers – he two that had once been their best friends – had become that. _

_They were no longer Theta and Koschei. They were the Doctor and the Master._

* * *

_Tallia got the news about her brothers death before it was released. Which meant she was the one to tell Kat. _

_Kat took one look at her face and froze. "Who?" She whispered._

_"Koschei."_

* * *

_They didn't see the Doctor during the war. Tallia hadn't seen him in over two hundred years. Kat hadn't seen him in a hundred. He didn't try to find them._

_It wasn't long before Kat and Tallia both knew if they wanted to survive the war, they had to leave. But neither were going to leave their people – their families – alone to fight. _

_Neither of them expected Tallia's mother to trick them into the Chameleon Arch._

Tallia broke out of her memories with a gasp, fighting down tears. How could her mother - the war… how could –

The Doctor!

Open the watch! What was he thinking? We would know where to find him?! When she did find him, she was going to kill him!

"Tallia? I can't feel them. I can't feel any of them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tallia didn't know how long she sat there, on the floor, her head in her hands. This couldn't be possible. Where were they? The constant voices in her head, all the noise, all the life… was gone. She felt Kat beside her, felt her in her head. Felt the Doctor.

And then she heard the drums. The drums she had somehow inherited from her brother. The drums that had, when she was human, been somewhat muffled.

They weren't anymore.

DU DU DU DUM DU DU DU DUM DU DU DU DUM DU DU DU DUM

"Tallia! We have to find him! My brother! He'll know what happened. Tallia!"

"I'm coming," Tallia replied, slowly standing with a hand placed on her head. Oh, the drums.

"He was working at that school… there had to be a reason," Kat said, thinking quickly. "He wouldn't just be teaching the humans. We need to get to that school!"

"Kat-"

"Come on, Tallia! We have to-"

Tallia gave up, letting the other woman pull her out the door. DU DU DU DUM DU DU DU DUM

They ran to the school, Kat yelling excitedly in front of Tallia. And then they both froze. The students were all standing outside, and the school… the school had blown up. The students were cheering loudly, throwing papers up in the air and hugging each other tightly-

And that's when Tallia saw him. The Doctor.

She felt both of her hearts leap as she set eyes on the man. Kat screamed loudly, running toward the Doctor who was hugging a dark haired woman as a younger blonde stood by. Of course, Tallia always knew he took someone to travel with him.

She had never been invited.

The Doctor stepped away from the woman suddenly, then turned and broke into a huge smile as Kat threw herself into his arms. "You! You! Why didn't you say?"

"You had to open the watch!" The Doctor said back, laughing happily as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

Tallia made her way over, standing slightly behind the other two woman – who both wore looks of distaste on their faces. Great.

"Sarah Jane! Rose! Micky! This – this is Kat!" The Doctor said happily, spinning Kat around to look at the two woman. A guy, Tallia assumed this was Micky, had also moved forward and was watching Kat.

"Kat?" The older woman asked, frowning.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor said brightly, a huge smile on his face! "My sister!"

There was a gasp from one of the women as the Doctor once again pulled Kat into a hug. "Your sister? I thought you were the only one-"

The Doctor cut the woman off, babbling loudly, "Haven't seen her in a long time! Had no idea where she was… how did you get here, by the way? And where – wait, where is Tallia?" He said suddenly, letting Kat go and spinning around.

"Here," Tallia said warily, not sure of what her welcome would be. She hadn't seen the man since he left Gallifrey all those years ago… and everyone knew about the relationship he had ended up having with her brother. Who knew what would happen?

But he just laughed loudly, jogging forward and pulling her into a tight hug. "Both of you! I can't believe it! How? I hadn't heard that you two had-"

He broke off, dropping his arms from around Tallia and clearing his throat awkwardly. "Where are they, Doctor?" Kat whispered, seeing the look on his face.

Tallia noticed the humans all exchange a look. "Doctor?" Tallia asked.

The Doctor was frowning, but he looked up with a bright smile on his face when she spoke. "Never heard you call me that before! It's different!"

"Wait," The blonde human said, a frown crossing her face. "Why wouldn't she call you Doctor? That's your name, isn't it?"

"We choose our own names," Kat explained quickly, "he had another name he went by in school. But our true names are a secret only given out to one other person."

"True name?"

"Well, its-"

"Kat! Not the time," Tallia said, cutting her off quickly and turning back to the Doctor. "Where are they?"

The Doctor sighed, once again looking sad. "Gone."

Tallia stared at him, waiting for more. "What do you mean, gone? How are they gone?"

The Doctor looked around, wincing as he saw the gazes fixated on him, "Tal, can we get back to the Tardis? Then I'll explain, I promise."

Tallia's eyes narrowed. "Doctor-"

"Sorry," The blonde girl said, moving in front of the Doctor protectively with a glare on her face. Tallia rose an eyebrow. "Who are you exactly? Another sister?"

Kat laughed loudly, but Tallia could see she was also sizing up the human, "Hardly. Tallia has been my best friend since we were little. The Doctor has known her since before we went to the academy."

"He was friends with my brother, at one point anyway," Tallia snapped, almost enjoying he flinch that earned from the Timelord.

"So the two of you are?" Rose asked, obviously looking for some information.

Tallia felt her eyes narrow even more, and suddenly, she knew why her brother had disliked humans so much. "Acquaintances."

"Oi!" The Doctor said loudly, a hurt look flashing over his face, "I'd like to think we were a little more than that!"

"Doctor, I'm not sure how old you are by now, but in my timeline, we haven't seen each other in over two hundred years."

Kat saw the flinch on her brothers face and moved forward quickly. Out of everyone, she knew exactly why Tallia was a little hurt by this fact. "Okay, enough. Let's get back to the Tardis."

The Doctor flashed her a bright smile, though it dimmed slightly when he looked toward the girl standing beside her. "Alonsy!"


End file.
